The present invention relates generally to the field of endodontics and relates more particularly to processes for filling stripped root canals and materials with which stripped root canals are filled.
In co-pending application serial number 07/532,588, identifying the same inventor as the instant application, there is described a method for obturating an extirpated root canal utilizing two types of filler materials wherein one type of filler material is provided in the form of a gutta-percha point having a predetermined melting temperature and wherein the other type of filler material is provided in the form of a thermo-plasticized gutta-percha having a melting temperature which is several degrees less than that of the melting temperature of the gutta-percha point. Steps involved in the method of the referenced application include the positioning of a portion of a gutta-percha point within a root canal and then introducing an amount of the gutta-percha possessing the lower melting temperature in a heated, softened condition into the root canal. The thermoplasticized gutta-percha is then manipulated into contact with the portion of the gutta-percha point positioned within the root canal so that the gutta-percha point is fed into and compacted within the root canal with the amount of the other gutta-percha.
Because the gutta-percha possessing the lower melting temperature is a fluid when introduced into the root canal, the apical foramen and any fissures or voids associated with the canal wall are suitably coated and/or filled by this gutta-percha with no need that filler material be forcibly urged, such as by reciprocating motions of a compacting instrument, into the canal. Thus, the endodontist performing the aforedescribed method need not possess as high a degree of skill as in prior methods in order to satisfactorily fill the root canal, and the possibility that the apical foramen will be extruded by filler material is reduced by the aforedescribed method. In addition, the heat necessary for softening and rendering workable the gutta-percha point material is absorbed by the point material from the heat of the softened gutta-percha material in contact therewith, and any need for the manipulation of a high-speed rotating instrument within the canal for the purpose of generating frictional heat is obviated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for obturating an extirpated root canal which provides the advantages obtained with the use of gutta-percha materials possessing different melting temperatures and which facilitates the introduction of the gutta-percha having the lower melting temperature into a root canal when in a heated and softened condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved filler material for use with the method of the invention.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method of obturating an extirpated root canal with a first amount of gutta-percha which becomes plasticized at a predetermined temperature and a second amount of gutta-percha which becomes plasticized at a temperature which is less than the predetermined temperature, and a filler material utilizing the first and second amounts.
In one embodiment of the method, the first amount of gutta-percha is provided and then coated with the second amount of gutta-percha in a plasticized condition and at a preselected temperature wherein the preselected temperature is less than the temperature at which the first amount becomes plasticized so that the first amount remains in a relatively firm condition while the plasticized second amount remains coated thereabout. The first and second amounts are then introduced together into a root canal where they are used to fill the canal. In this one embodiment, the first amount may be provided as a point possessing sufficient rigidity with the second amount coated thereupon so as to act as a carrier for the introduction of the second amount into the canal, or the first amount may be coated upon the shank of a shanked carrier so that the introduction of the first and second amounts into the root canal is effected as the carrier is inserted into the canal.
In another embodiment of the method, there is provided a filler material including the first amount of gutta-percha and the second amount of gutta-percha coated about the first amount wherein both the first and second amounts are in a relatively firm condition. The filler material is then heated so that the second amount becomes plasticized but the first amount remains in a relatively firm condition. The filler material is then introduced into a root canal where the first and second amounts are used to fill the canal. In this another embodiment, the filler material may be provided in the form of a point wherein its first amount possesses sufficient rigidity so as to act as a carrier for the introduction of the second amount into the canal, or the filler material, including both of its first and second amounts, may be coated upon the shank of a shanked carrier so that the introduction of the first and second amounts into the root canal is effected as the carrier is inserted into the canal.